Naruto: The Parody
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Oh no. My take on Naruto. Written out of boredom. Rated T for swearing, Bashing, References, Perverted Hinata, and Harry Potter death. It's good to be in charge.
1. Chapter 1

Okay… My internet's busted as I write this, so it's probably going to be a fairly decent beginning

Okay… My internet's busted as I write this, so it's probably going to be a fairly decent beginning. This is just a quick thing I had the urge to write, so… yeah.

Expect major OOOC-ness, Bashing, random jokes, and several sexual references. Oh, did I mention Sasuke is really OOC? But hey. It's a parody.

Megagamer presents…

(START)

**THE ULTIMATE PARODY OF NARUTO!! (By Megagamer200) **

**(Play theme song… I haven't thought one up yet.)**

12 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune- which translate into 9-tailed fox- found out that his super badass persona was ruined by the crappy anime. So it attacked Konaha for kicks…. And got lost, promptly asking for directions and the idiots who made the Pokemon anime possible (And Who TOTALLY RUINED THE REPUTATION OF a GREAT GAME!) tried to catch it, so the Kyuubi promptly killed them all, thus ending the reign of terror that was Pokemon: the Show.

But that's not the point.

When it reached Konaha, the Fourth Hokage, instead of doing the smart thing and KILLING the damn Fox, decided to seal it inside a boy who they made too obvious was the Yondaime's son from the beginning.

"By they, you mean, the Anime crew, right?" Iruka asked. "I ain't getting blamed for something like that!"

"Of course." The third said irritably. "The anime ruins everything."

"Are you senile?" Iruka demanded. "That's the AMERICAN anime. Dumbass."

"Oh. Err… anyway; this is where the story of Naruto Uzamaki begins…"

Scene change

"GET BACK HERE PUNK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT DO OUR INCREDIBLY OBVIOUS REFERENCE TO MT. RUSHMORE! COME BACK!" The random ninja yelled, who must have sucked if he couldn't catch a kid who failed the academy three times in a row.

"Hehehe…" Naruto giggled as they ran past his clever disguise. "They'll never find me here…"

"Wait; is that a cardboard box in the street?" A stupid villager asked.

"Yeah. Wait… It must be Solid Snake! Everybody! Snake is in town!" Another dumb villager yelled.

Some random, yellow eyed, snake like immortal bastard stopped where he was… apparently looking for that OTHER Immortal Snake Bastard.

"Wait… should I kill that guy who apparently is cramping my style in the Village… or should I kill that wizard dork. Decisions, decisions…" Orochimaru muttered. Suddenly, a boy with black hair, Glasses, and a scar on his forehead jumped out of nowhere.

"AH HA!" The boy said. "I have found thee, Voldemort! Now feel the power of the corny ending of the seventh book! Die you bas-"The boy never got the chance, as Orochimaru took out his sword and killed him.

"Aren't we going to do something? That's Orochimaru right there. And he killed somebody." An ANBU member said to his partner.

"Nah. Let's just slack off, and not do our jobs. Like in the invasion of Konaha ark. I hear we all just stood watching the Hokage die for six or seven episodes. Except Yugao, for some reason."

"But… that was Harry Potter!"

"So?"

"That means J.K Rowling can sue us!"

"Ah, but we're cooler looking."

"What does that have to do with it?"

A lot more than you think. A lot more than you think…"

Naruto got bored and got out of his Box. He looked around, and saw Harry Potter dead.

"Yes!" he said as he did a little jig. "That means no more crap Harry Potter x Naruto crossovers!"

"What about Squad 13?" A voice asked from behind him.

"That's not even published yet! What are yo- oh crap. Iruka-sensei."

"Yep. You are in sooooooo much trouble."

"Do I go in a demonic forest for some idiotic reason?"

"Any more Harry Potter jokes, and I will kick you." Iruka threatened.

"Yeah… that's not until the Chunin exams… is it just me, or do all my video games suck?"

"It's not just you."

"Yeah. Potter sucked too. Before he died…"

"Huh? What are you- wait, Voldemort kills him?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ROWLING?" Iruka screamed.

"No. It was Orochimaru." Naruto stated.

"Wait, do you think Rowling ripped off Kisimato? I mean, Voldemort is a lot like Snake man…"

"Didn't she publish her book first?"

"The first book. Voldemort wasn't introduced properly until GOF. And by the way…"

"OW!"

"That's for steering the conversation towards HP again, Bitch!"

Scene change

"Okay… since Naruto was being an asshole, you all have to do the transformation technique."

"Ah, but I'm a background character." A snotty sounding boy in the back sniffed. "You can't teach me anything, or I'll revolt for never giving us names!"

"Fine. If you suck and have no skills at all, leave. Except Sakura. You stay."

"What!" Sasuke muttered. "She sucks!"

"Until Shippuden, until she became a Mary-sue like character, but you don't have to worry about that here." Iruka assured him.

"Oh SASUKE!" Sakura said dramatically. "You think I'm a beautiful girl, who has no skills at all, and has to be saved all the time, Rigggggggghhhhhhhtttt?"

"Yes. On the useless part. Not beautiful." Sasuke said.

"Oh SASUKE!" Sakura swooned. Everyone slapped their foreheads, and hoped the author would just kill her already.

"I would." Megagamer said from the back. "But that would be a self-insert… so no."

"Aren't you- never mind. We're ignoring you!" Iruka said before looking at his clipboard. "Okay… in order of uselessness… Sakura."

"Oh, but I can't possibly leave Sasuke's side!" Sakura said dramatically.

"Do it… or I'll stop being emo." Sasuke threatened. Sakura's eyes widened.

"No… NOOOOO!! Fine. I'll do it." Sakura said in a huff, as she walked up to Iruka.

"Wait, what was that about? I thought girls liked it when you were all personality… and stuff." Naruto wondered.

"This is an anime. So, logically, the females will look to for the Emo males, who are usually extremely overpowered." Shino explained before pushing up his glasses.

"So… you're saying that Sasuke gets overpowered? He's a wuss!" Naruto yelled.

"He kills Orochimaru. And Itachi, Apparently." Kiba said as he looked up from Naruto manga chapter 402. "And gets the Mandegeyou…"

"What the #&!" Naruto cursed. "Who the hell gave him that kind of power?"

"Crazy fangirls Naruto. Crazy Fangirls." Was Kiba's answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

"Indeed. What IS that supposed to mean. People have wondered that since… Fangirls were created I guess." Megagamer said as he walked to Naruto and Co. "Check this out…"

Canon storyline… Sacrificial Altar

So… Do you hereby give all your Godlike qualities that make you so… well, Godlike?" Sasuke asked the Mary-sue, who was tied up against a rock.

"Yes… Sasuke-Sama…" The girl drooled. "Please… my body is yours…"

"Cool. I don't like it though. I need to trash it up a bit." Sasuke said as he stabbed the mary-sue repetly with his sword.

"NO! You… love me…" The Mary-Sue whispered.

"You're wrong. You think I love you. I don't. Whereas you think your in love in me, but not really. Have you ever even been on a date? Your just some bitch going on about how "Oh, Sasuke would love me if I was totally godlike". The hell? You're just some bitch, who can't realize I'm already in love…"

"Oh, so Canon got you and Hinata together?"

"NO YOU BITCH! I haven't talked to her! EVER. Your idiots who actually think I'm in love with Hinata… For the last time: Her. Name. IS. Sakura.

"What? But… NaruSaku is the true pairing! Their hair color compliments each other and everything!" The Mary-Sue protested.

"If you actually think that, I hate you." Sasuke said bluntly as he drained her Mary-Sue powers.

"YES! Now I can kill anyone I want! Except Madara. He owes me my inheritance. WHY DID YOU TAKE IT!" Sasuke screamed.

Back at the classroom.

"Wow… that was pathetic." Naruto said. "Who would've thought that NaruSaku actually had supporters?"

"Dude, NaruSasu is among the most popular pairings. Don't be surprised." Kiba said.

"Wait… WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "Those # BASTARDS! They can # Go to # for all I # care!"

"That's why NaruTayuya is popular as well… despite the fact she's dead…" Kiba muttered.

"Ditto." Shino said while looking at the weird pink blob that slinked into the room.

Where was everyone else during this? They were watching Sakura's performance.

"There! I'm almost as perfect and godlike as myself!" Sakura said proudly, as she transformed into Iruka.

"What do you mean by that? That was so stupid…" Iruka muttered.

"Sasuke! I did good didn't I?"

"No. No you didn't."

"Well… Chouji?"

"Didn't see it."

"Shikamaru?"

"I was asleep."

"Ino?"

"You suck. Admit it."

"That weird girl in the back who is no where near as beautiful as me?"

"Your joking right?" Iruka asked. "Everyone loves Hinata! Right?"

"RIGHT!" Everyone chorused.

"Just another example of how the main house gets treated like royalty…" Neji sniffed.

"No, we like her because- Wait, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"I decided that Hinata has too many fans… so I now have…. THIS!" Neji screamed as he pulled out…

An OOC device.

DUH DUH DUH!!

"That's not right!" Naruto complained. "It should be-"

Duh duh duh DUUUUH!

You got an OOC device! This legendary device is said to change one's soul. Or personality or whatever you want to call it. Use by assigning it to X, Y, or Z.

"That's not cool at all." Sasuke complained. "It should be-"

Swish

OOC X, Y, Z.

"No." Hinata said, surprising everyone. "It should be something that reminds everyone that Women are badass. So I suggest…"

Duh Duh Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh Duhhhh

"The Metroid "You got something good" theme?" Iruka asked.

"For those of you have no Imagination, the DUH DUH DUH, one was just dramatic. The first one was from Legend of Zelda: OOT. The other one was from Castlevania, Portrait of Ruin. The third was obviously from Metroid." Megagamer explained.

"Dude, you suck." Kiba complained. "You have to explain your own crappy jokes."

"Shut up Bitch."

Everyone fell out of their chairs laughing.

"Does… no one care I used this thing to make Hinata more badass and confident in herself?" Neji asked.

"No. that just means she'll kick your ass in the preliminaries." Naruto explained.

"Crap. NaruHina better not happen until I get back!" With that, Neji jumped out the window.

Well… since Sakura somehow passed and became a ninja… Megagamer. You're a self insert, so I'm going to have to fail you." Iruka said.

"No worries." Megagamer said as he gave the thumbs up. "I'll be around if you need me. Ciao." With that, Megagamer teleported out.

"Now… just about everyone else is actually well liked by the audience, so we're stopping the "Useless go first thing.' Naruto. I want you to transform."

"Into what?" Naruto asked as he prepared his hand seal.

"I don't know… as long as..."

Naruto transformed into a man with a red beard in a karate uniform.

"You never do that again.

"This guy? Naruto asked "I just transformed into this guy I saw on the street beating the crap out of Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kazaku. He already killed Hidan…"

"What the #&! You can't kill Hidan! You'd have to be like… oh nevermind. Just don't go around henged as him Naruto."

Naruto shrugged before dropping the henge.

"Okay… since this academy is biased towards the Uchiha, Naruto, you fail." Iruka said.

"Why?"

"Because all the other teachers are Biased Damnit!"

"No, I meant WHY they're biased."

"They think the Sharingan kicks ass."

"It does." Sasuke said nodding.

"No. the Rinn'E'gan is better." Kiba said. "Let's you do… stuff."

"Anyway Naruto, Go outside and go on the swing and brood like Sasuke." Iruka commanded.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "Brooding Sucks!"

"Some of the most popular characters in media history brood excessively." Shino explained patiently.

"Why?"

"Because they usually have a tragic past and like to self pity themselves. Which is one of the reasons why Naruto is so popular." Shino said calmly.

"Yessss… My Naruto… Please… take me now…" Hinata whispered. Everyone sweatdropped.

"That's… not good." Iruka muttered. "Naruto, leave before Hinata decides to Rape you or something."

"Fine!" Naruto yelled as he stormed out the door.

Later…

"Hey! The Demon is impersonating the Uchiha! He must think that if he's all emo, we'll pity him! We ain't that stupid!" A idiotic villager yelled.

"YEAH! KILL HIM!" The Villagers chorused as they surrounded Naruto's swing.

"Okay… then… first we cut off your legs… then- OW! Wait… who are you?" The stupid villager asked the guy who just punched him.

"I'm someone who beats the crap outta Child abusers.

"What does that have to do with us?" The villager asked stupidly.

"Are you insane?? You were about to kill a 12 year old!"

"He's a Demon." The villager protested.

"And I'm really Chuck Norris, but do you care?"

"No."

"Okay…"

After a really painful beating, the villagers promised to leave Naruto alone until Chuck left the village, leaving Naruto to Uchiha brood in peace.

"Hey Naruto! Do you want to become a genin?" Mizuki asked.

"What I want to do is become a giant monster fox with Nine-Tails and destroy this- Huh? Sorry, that brooding must be making me Emo. Now what's this about becoming a Genin?"

"There's a secret way to pass the exam!"

"Really? What?"

"Down, Down, Up, Up, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A.

"??"

"Sorry. Actually you have to steal a scroll."

"Okay!"

Later…

"Naruto! How did you pass?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well let's see… I… Learned a secret technique!"

"You used a 'Later' Thing to skip that part didn't you!"

"Maybe…"

"Okay!" Iruka said as he walked in. "Naruto passed… somehow. So team seven is Naruto, Emo boy in the corner over there, and the bitchy fangirl."

"YAY! Good things do happen if you're a mary-sue!" Sakura screamed.

"Crap… I gotta be as Emo as possible… the Emo will darken the path to light… CREATING POWER!" Sasuke yelled, earning stares from everyone. He ignored them and continued brooding.

"If this was a super-Naruto fanfic I'd be bitching about how my team sucks… a NaruHarem would have all the girls crying… a Angst naruto would just ignore them all… A Yaoi would be shot in the head… What am I supposed to do?" Naruto wondered.

"Team eight, Kiba, Hinata, and… Bugboy over there."

"I like bugs." Shino said simply.

"WE KNOW!" Kiba shouted. "Just like everyone else (Who is sane) Knows that NaruSasu is never gonna happen. Or NaruIno. Or SasuOro. Or TsuNaru. Or-"

"We get it." Hinata said irritably. "Now shut up. I'm staring at Naruto… with my Byagugan. Teehee…"

"Okay… Team Nine… Wait, what happened to team nine? Kakashi says later that there are 27 graduates, which means nine teams, but there's a team ten! What the-"

"Just get to the point!" Ino shouted.

"Fine. Team ten: Ino- who is superior to Sakura in every way, Sleeping Beauty over there… and the fat guy. And that's everyone."

"This wasn't that funny." A random NOOB from complained. "You ripped off most of the jokes from Naruto abridged!"

"**What? No, I didn't, I swear!" **

"Heh, heh. Moo." Kakashi said as he shook a milk carton.

"Told you."

"… **I hate you."**

"Just like you hate Sakura?"

"**Dude, I don't hate Sakura, this is a parody. It's just a pain to characterize everyone this early, so I had to make Sakura Bitchy. You know, for comedy.**

"Well, make your own Damn jokes next time. You suck!"

"**Oh Yeah? **

"Yeah! The Legend sucks!"

"**Tell me something I don't know."**

"I'm willing to bet Red Water and Squad 13 are going to suck too!"

"**You do NOT make fun of my future stories. Leave."**

"Screw you! I'll be back next chapter!"

**To be continued…**

"Aha! Thought you could get the last word eh? Well… Wait? Is that… put that down… NOOOOOOOOO!!"

"**Next time, some… stuff happens. See ya. **


	2. Sparklez!

Theme song for the first season:

**ONE-WINGED ANGEL**

"Oh come on!" Naruto complained. "Enough with the angsty crap already!"

Sasuke glared at him as he got off his butt and switched off the radio.

"Make fun of the emo again," he said threatingly, "I'll kick your ass just like I do in the Manga nowadays."

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura said in that annoying flirtious tone, "Will you please-"

"No."

"Damn it!"

"Anyway," Naruto interjected, "You hear? Megagamer Published Red Water!"

"About F#$%#% time." Sasuke muttered. "He promised I'd kick ass in that fic!"

"You actually believe the crap Megagamer tells us?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "You ARE clueless."

"I guess you've never read _Sasuke may need help _then, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I was getting around to- Wait. When the hell did you get here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Just now, when you were dissing Megagamer."

"We have a right too." Sakura said. "He's annoying! He inserts himself into his own stories, and writes them poorly!"

"Yeah, well, at least he's somewhat funny." Kakashi said carelessly. "Anyway, I'll meet you guys on the roof."

(Roof)

"Right… Tell me your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and GIVE MAH YOR INTERNETZ PRIVELIGIGES!"

"Ummm… Sensei, why do you need internet privileges?" Sakura asked.

"Porn." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Shut up!" Kakashi screamed. Calming himself, he turned to Naruto. "You go first."

"Finally!" Naruto said enthustically. "Right, I'm Naruto Nami- errr… Uzamaki. My Hobbies are bashing overused plots for fanfiction, and that goes for you too Megagamer, and eating ramen. Like in canon, I'm going to end up with Hinata, but unlike canon, I hate Sakura's guts cuz' she's an annoying bitch. I like beating the crap out of people who hate my guts for no reason. My dreams for the future-"

"Hold up." Kakashi said as he raised a hand. "I didn't ask- and I don't care- that your dream for the future is to become Hokage."

"No. My dream for the future… is to kill all the noobz on !" Naruto cackled evilly.

Everyone ignored him.

"Now… you. The goth kid."

"…" Sasuke said.

"Hellllllloooooo?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm sorry. I was just talking to my insane canon self."

"Errr… what?" Kakashi asked confusedly.

"Apparently Megagamer is pissed that Naruto can always talk to the Kyuubi whenever he wants to. And the Kyuubi turns out to be a nice, female, demon who decides to help Naruto for no reason whatsoever. So, Megagamer made me a _Canon Jinchuurki."_

"What does that mean, exactly?" Sakura asked. She gasped. "Does it mean that SasuSaku is going to happen right now? Great! I'll get the bed!"

"No, dumbass." Sasuke answered. "It means that Megagamer decided to piss off the overpowered canon version of me by sealing him inside my gut."

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" ** The canon version of Sasuke screamed from inside his cell. **"I just killed Itachi! I was about to ditch that slut Karin and come home to Sakura! MEGAGAMER! HOW COULD YOOUUUUU!!!"**

Of course, no one heard that.

"Anyway," Sasuke contuined. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are killing fangirls. I like killing fangirls. I hate fangirls."

Silence.

"That's it?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"It's a very difficult task." Sasuke explained. "You see, I have to jump from fanfic to fanfic, killing Mary-Sue's, and the like. It's annoying. Especially when they pair me with themselves. It's just sad. Especially this weirdo called _CherryblossomsHaruno _wrote. It's annoying. Here, let me read you some." Sasuke pulled out a computer. Naruto and Kakashi edged over to look. Sakura was blushing for some reason.

Both Naruto and Kakashi jumped back like they got punched in the face. Oh yeah, and their eyes were bleeding.

"That, my friends," Sasuke said over their screams, "Is referred to as 'a Saku-sue.' You see, the premise behind these strange creatures is unique to Mary-Sue's. Typically, a Mary-Sue is a Self Insert of the authoress herself. However, a Saku-Sue is… well, a fangirl putting herself in Sakura's shoes. Hence why Sakura is so fiercely defended by the fangirl community. They can simply see life much easier through her than- say- Hinata or Temari."

"Interesting…" Kakashi muttered.

"I thought it was good." Sakura defended.

"Oh, yeah. That's hormones talking." Sasuke said.

"…"

"Back on topic. You next, Sakura."

"Oh Boy!" Sakura said excitedly. "My name is _CherryBloss-_ Ummm… I mean Sakura Haruno! My hobbies are stalking Sasuke and plotting to steal his virginity!"

"What?"

Sakura continued on without missing a beat.

"I dislike Megagamer! I also like well written, intelligent, love stories!"

"Like Twilight?" Naruto asked. Everyone snickered.

"Hey look!" Kakashi said as he sprinkled sparklez in Sasuke's hair. "Sasuke's SPARKLING. That makes him a vampire. YOUR vampire Sakura."

**Disclaimer: Just because MegaGamer makes fun of Twilight excessively, he does not mean it in a harmful way. He means it to be funny. Don't kill him please. **

"Kakashi, get these sparkles out of my hair before I kill you." Sasuke threatened.

"Harry?" Ron Weasley came up the stairs for some reason, looking for his buddy Harry. "That's strange." He muttered. "I bloody swore I heard a teenager ranting about how much his life sucked." He turned around and headed back downstairs.

"Hey Kakashi!" Naruto said. "You forgot to go."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes… let's just say it involves women. My hobbies… again, women."

"Okay…"

"Allright. You're all stupid. We're all going to do a training exercise tomorrow. That is all." Kakashi disappeared.

(Later, at the training grounds)

"So did you read _Red Water _last night?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"The first chapter had a lot of angst. AND NONE OF IT WAS FROM ME!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Your not a particulary important character." Naruto pointed out.

"Shut… up…"

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura said as she skipped towards them. "Guess what? All of Megagamer's stories are SasuSaku's!"

"That doesn't mean it's the pairing here, bitch." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Megagamer said wisely, nodding his head. "NaruHina owns all."

"Uhhh… Megagamer, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the all-powerful author.

"This is where our team is meeting, right?" He said. "I'm just waiting for Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura whirled towards her teammates. "SEE! He's self-centered, and thinks he'll make a good ninja! He just self inserted himself!"

"Hey. I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Megagamer said dangerously as he reached for his sword. (Which looked eerily like a wiimote) "Who was the useless bitch all throughout the first half? And yes, filler arks count, cause' you suck that much!"

"Megagamer!" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. "Your argument was so awesome, the Hokage is promoting you to Chunin!"

"WTF?" All the real members of Team Seven said.

"Okay, cool. I'm going to take the Jounin exams now. I'll see you guys later." Megagamer said with a wave as he disappeared.

"I swear, if he tries to pull a move on Hinata, I'll kick his ass." Naruto ranted.

"He is rather obnoxious." Sasuke admitted.

"Damn… if he was only Emo…" Sakura said dreamily.

"Wow." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura. "I didn't know you liked SI's Sakura."

"Eh? Oh no. You see, it's obvious he's the most powerful teenager in the series at the moment." Sakura explained. "So I have to go for him."

"Great. Nice to see the slut go to someone else." Sasuke muttered.

"Anyway," Kakashi said as he took out two bells. "The test. The test is to grab these bells from me before Noon."

"Errr… what the rules? Sakura asked timidly.

"There are no rules." Kakashi said.

"Cool!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke and jumped into the bushes.

"What… the… F#%$." Naruto said in awe,

"Sakura? No… don't tear that… that's my favorite shirt! AHHHHHH!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING RAPED!"

"Well, I only meant there were no rules in attacking me, but that wor-"

"That's it, enough boring shit! I'm going for it! RAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he jumped at Kakashi. An invisible force field blocked his path. Naruto ran into head on, resulting in a head bruise.

"Number 1 rule of Naruto, and most anime in general." Kakashi said as he looked down at Naruto. "You let a person FINISH their long dialogue, no matter how many flashbacks they have or how much they talk to themselves."

"Wait… you just said there weren't any rules!"

"Guess what? I lieeeddd."

"Little Bastard!"

"Anyway, this part sucks, so let's just skip to the end." Kakashi said.

…………..

Naruto was strapped to a log, Sasuke was trying to reclaim his lost dignity, and Sakura was looking immensely pleased with herself.

"My evalution… YOU ALL SUCK!" Kakashi screamed. "You Naruto, are hyperactive and would not be a real ninja. Sasuke, you're emo. Emo can't be ninjas. Everyone knows that. Sakura, you're a bitch, your weak, and you have shitty pink hair. You all suck!"

"Yeah? Give us one more test!" Naruto said.

"Oh? Do you really want to do the super awesome, unpassable test?

"Yes!" Naruto screamed.

"NO!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed at the same time.

"Fine then. The test…"

A karaoke machine fell out of the sky and landed on the ground. Ignoring the 'WTF' looks his team were making, Kakashi explained.

"Your test is to sing the song I assign you."

"Heh… This will be cake!" Naruto laughed.

"If it's so easy, why don't you go first?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed the microphone.

"Now… GO!"

"What… not this song! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all…_

Sasuke and Sakura were lying on the ground twitching.

"Turn that F#^$^^$# thing off!" Sasuke screamed. "I'll swear I''ll date Sakura!"

"You pass!" Kakashi said proudly.

"What?" Everyone asked. Kakashi explained.

"You see, the point of this test was to be self-sacrifing. By offering up to go out with Sakura, he got me to turn this thing off."

"But… I was doing that for myself." Sasuke said confusedly.

"Do you want to pass this test or not?" Kakashi asked. "Anyway, mission tomorrow. See ya." With that, he disappeared.

"I'll see you guys later." Naruto said nodding to his teammates before disappearing.

"Sooooo… when are we going out?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about… a repeat of went on in the bushes?"

……………………………………………………………..

Megagamer was wandering around Konoha looking for some crap to do.

"Hey! Get out of our Series nerd!" Some random guys yelled, while throwing stones at Megagamer.

"…"

"What… are you… doing? HELP!"

End.


End file.
